In Remembrance of a Great Kingdom
by CrimsonTwilight46
Summary: The story of a changeling watching as the Queen and the Kingdom both fell to ashes. He survives and recovers to begin a new legacy and tell his story.
1. Chapter 1

I can't seem to understand why I keep doing this. I'm' not sure if all of this is worthwhile. I look up at our queen. I'm worried all she thinks about is the ponies. "I can't believe what happened I will get them back those ponies will regret the day they battled against Lady Chrysalis." I'm scared. She's not the same. She used to care for us her children and only her children. At first she promised she was doing it for us, but the stare she gave the princess It didn't seem right it was selfish and... NO! Stop she's your beloved queen how dare you talk about her like that. Still it doesn't seem right.

A few weeks later

The days go by but nothing has changed we're beginning to starve. I here my brethren talk about a revolt. What should I do? I...I don't know what to say. Is there something for me to do? Please Queen Chrysalis let everything become better.

The next couple of months

My brothers have been caught by Queen Chrysalis... They were banned from the kingdom. "Follow me! our Queen has failed her duties. She will not keep her word!" We looked away as they were pushing them off passed the gates. "You will die under her rule this kingdom will fall and you will follow it!" I turn back as the tears began to form. The gates closing in on them and I see him reaching his hoof out at me before the gates finally close.

4 days later

I can't stop thinking "What if he was right?" Chrysalis began ordering more guards to patrol for anything suspicious such as another revolt. I see the fear in the faces around me. It still doesn't seem right. Nothing is going as planned, but can I really turn my back in her? She gave me life. She made me. I am who I am thanks to her. I don't know what to do anymore.

3 weeks later

I got a letter slipped into my bag. It was an invitation, a group of us are planning an escape. They feel that the kingdom will rot if Queen Chrysalis does not change her ways. They say it's already started. Changelings are getting sick. We're lacking resources there's not much time left. If I wish to join they will be meeting in a secret place 2 days from now. I feel tempted Chrysalis hasn't shown herself since the banishment... I'm lost.

The next day

No. Why? This isn't possible, but it happened anyways. Queen Chrysalis called attention to the kingdom apparently the guards were able to find a member of the revolt she rose him up as he admitted his alliance. I felt it was the end. She would have kept watch on him right? He was honest, guilty but honest RIGHT?! With a bright hungry smile lifting him over the city; she blasted him. He fell down. He was still alive and as his elevation rapidly decreased Queen Chrysalis was laughing. He died on impact. "If you brats are hungry then begin to chow down... Find everyone of him and have your feast." She hid back in her castle a funeral was made to him and he was buried where he landed... In the middle of the kingdom.

Day of the meeting

After yesterdays incident I have made my decision. I met up with the rest of the revolt group. After a few words for our fallen companion the plan to go against Chrysalis's rule was made clear. Some of Chrysalis's "Loyal" guards where there which was an essential part to sabotage the plan It all starts a month from now. I will miss our beloved queen.

A month later: A day before the sabotage

It's no use we've been caught. The Queen had eyes on us the entire time. three quarters of them have already been caught. I have to find a place to ? Where? Maybe... Under the walls!. I quickly run towards my house and hide behind it but with ought hesitation I begin digging. I wasn't able to notice at the time but a guard followed me. I was going to die then and there... but I hear an impact of two bodies and look to my right "Go! Escape! Run! Do it! DO IT NOW!" I look away before he was impaled by the guard. The tears in my eyes made it hard to see but I kept digging and barely escaped. I cover the hole quickly with a rock knocking out the guard that was chasing me. I must go live a better life show the ponies the good in changelings. I begin to trot away quickly and look back once more. My pace slows down and I decide to leave a mark to those who did not receive a chance as I did. Then I trot away unable to look back again.


	2. Chapter 2

Who really knows. Maybe three four weeks since I escaped? My hooves feel like they might fall off. I trotted blindly into nowhere. I was able to find a couple of pony villages. I stayed the night and got some rest in a few of them, but for the most part I was chased away, called names, got shot at, and pelted with rocks. I can't really blame them. Queen Chrysalis was the one who assigned the attack, These ponies didn't deserve that and I feel like I have a responsibility of bearing the pain for my fellow changelings. It's the small ones who seem most scared some of them crying as soon as my face was shown. Did we really hurt these ponies so much? It doesn't matter. I just wish to change they're hearts some day.

The next day: At night

The hunger is driving me crazy. I'm resisting my changeling instincts as much as possible. I tried eating fruits and vegetables but my body was unable to consume it and digested it right away. I'm forced to run to woods and hunt animals... Yet another species is hurt do to changeling instinct. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I don't want to... but i have to...

1 week later

I'm exhausted. Finding a new home seems impossible. I weep as mind slips into madness wanting to yet again inflict pain on these ponies... Wait where am I this was the location of the attack right? No. That's off there in the distance. Where am I? This place is different from the other towns... It feels different is this it? Could I have found my new home? No of course not. This is just the false hope I'm trying to give myself. Ponyville? Oh well I need a place to rest. I'll hide here... What an odd colored tree.

A few hours later

I had a dream of a baby dragon trying to carry me inside the tree. What an adorable little thing I wonder how old he is... hehe. I wake up to a loud thud... Wait I didn't sleep here last night. Where am I? I need to leave. I run towards the two giant doors before they swing open knocking me back. "What are you doing here. Is this another one of Chrysalis' traps? What is your mission here?" I tall white pony stares me down angrily and firmly. I cower in fear against the wall. Please stop make the pain stop. Have I not suffered enough? The white pony suddenly backs away as a smaller purple one comes up. "You better stop talking. We are not going to take any more chances so speak now or you will not return home." Home? I don't have that anymore. I'm better off staying here... there's nowhere to go. My body starts shaking and the tears begin to fall of my chin. Both ponies looking at each other with a concerned yet confused look. They leave the room and chat outside the room. I'm so scared.

A couple of minutes later

The doors open again the purple one walking ahead with a nervous smile. "Hey I'm sorry about being so upfront." She tries to come closer but I back away. I don't want to be hurt. "Listen..." she sighs "Whatever your answer is will determine what will happen to you next. Are you working with Queen Chrysalis?" I couldn't answer she seemed annoyed as she stood up "Well?" I shake my head no. She sighs yet again. "I really cant believe I'm doing this the town won't be able to believe this, Especially my friends. Please don't make us regret this." She signals me to follow her and I carefully walk with her. I was able to spend one night in a bedroom. I fell asleep with tears... tears that after so long I can rest with ought worry

The next morning

I sit in what looks like the dinning room. There are ponies in front of me, 6 to be exact, they're arguing about my staying in this town. I'm worried. I'm tired of walking. I'm tired of being tired. The one with a weird looking hat stands in front of me. Her hoof scratches the back of her head. "Well I guess I can take him in. I don't have any more room in the house, but i suppose we could make room for you in the shed. " For some reason her accent an voice sounds very trustworthy. I follow her out.

...

It's been weeks since that day. These ponies are very cautious around me but not as much as before I'm able to walk around freely now. The ponies that took me in decided to build a new shed just for me in where I can live. They offered me a home but I decide not to a shed felt very comfortable. I was able to help them out although the little one and the one with raisin skin kept there distance. Still I'm happy. I'm currently sitting here by myself since the little ones are a bit scared of me. I'm watching one of the greatest things in life, a marriage. It seems very peaceful and calming. I've been giving a special diet thanks to the yellow one, Proper etiquette thanks to the one obsessed with clothes. I sometimes wonder about the kingdom but I know that it doesn't matter, because slowly but surely I know that I'm here creating a new image for changelings. And as I sit here watching a new part of life begin to unfold I notice that everything feels ok and that soon everything will be in harmony.


End file.
